


大战部长

by IfULovePear



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfULovePear/pseuds/IfULovePear





	大战部长

部长=nmyt，灵感来源regular办公室  
有ooc，请自行避雷  
食用愉快

你正在收拾最后的文件，秘书跑来告诉你部长现在就要见你。你抬头看看墙上的挂钟，现在9点整。  
走进硕大的企划部办公室，部长就在不远处，躺在你和同事们搭好的夏日special企划布景的沙滩椅上。明明西装还整齐的穿在身上，从头到脚却散发着情色气息。  
“部长，这么晚了…有什么事吗？”  
你有些明知故问的心虚，手指拽着西装裙的下摆，不敢和他对上目光，但你的余光分明看见，部长露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
他随手把玩着一旁的道具芭蕉叶，然后冲着你摇了摇那片叶子：“过来，到我面前来。”

你也不知为何，被他那股不可抗拒的气场牵引住，着了魔一样地走到了他的面前。

“你是知道的。”部长换了个姿势，分开双腿，看着你红透的脸却还是指了指自己的西装裤：“用嘴，把这个脱掉。”

你不记得这段淫靡的关系从何开始了。但你是打心底喜欢他的，喜欢他平时的严肃认真和在床上的性感模样。所以尽管你明白它是个错误，也还是不知不觉越陷越深。

你跪在男人分开的双腿前，不知道是不是为了这一出，男人早已把皮带解开丢到了一边。这样看来的确会容易不少，你这才闭上眼睛凑近他的裤腰，牙齿咬住冰凉的拉链头。

你其实不是第一次做这事。年轻又精力充沛的部长总是喜欢在做爱的时候用各种各样的情趣填充，例如一边挑逗你一边让你接电话，或是把你按在他每日办公的桌上向你求欢。

大概因为是喜欢的人，所以做什么都讨厌不起来吧，你从来没有因为这些对他改观，反而越发觉得他小孩子一样的可爱。

褪掉外层的西裤，你感觉到那处热源明显大了不少。而部长并没有要你停下来的意思，你只能顺从着，用舌头隔着平角裤舔弄。

部长的呼吸渐渐开始粗重，你看着原本灰色的内裤被唾液沾湿成深色，伸出了手剥掉了这最后一层。

于是硬得差不多的肉棒就这么弹了出来。果然，你面前的人比你还要急不可耐。看到这里你突然萌生出捉弄他的念头，就一手握住那根，接着慢慢起身压了上去。  
“部长，今天的加班，你打算什么时候结束啊…”

他的耳朵也肉眼可见的红了几分，你知道他上钩了，便继续用他没见过的熟练姿态勾引着他——套弄肉棒的手换了更慢的频率，另一只手则抚上了他的脖颈，然后顺着姣好的线条滑向领口。

跪在他身侧的时候你不免感叹，还好当初投票买了更宽的沙滩椅。你一边用手指挑逗着解开他的白衬衫，一边让跪着的双腿分开些，甚至有意无意的用底裤去蹭部长敏感的肉棒前端。

“中本部长…你好硬啊…”你在他耳边小声抱怨了一句，下一秒他的动作却差点让你惊呼出声。

他撑起些身子，趁你不注意时抓住你做乱的双手，然后把它固定在你的背后，你刚想叫出声，他却用眼神示意你“这是在办公室”。

到头来还是被他使了坏。他就这么一手桎梏着你，另一只手先是拉高了你的西装裙，然后扯下薄薄的底裤。于是你就这样以跪坐在他身上的姿势，被他从下面狠狠贯穿了进来。

内壁被粗鲁的撑开，你又痛又爽地绷直了身体，想到两个人还是衣冠楚楚的样子，心里的羞耻感又更甚了些。

“你看看，沙滩椅太不方便了，所以你得自己动啊亲爱的。”学着你刚才恶质的口吻，他凑近你的耳畔，任酥麻的呼吸打在你耳朵上。  
他铁了心要对你使坏，你无法抵抗，只能竭尽全力用屁股小幅度套弄。部长看着你红得滴血的脸颊，小声呢喃了一句「かわいい」，接着便伸手握住了你的腰。  
「行くよ。」

部长的声音是你着迷的低音炮，浸泡着危险的毒液，刺进你的身体。暴风骤雨一样的抽插让你仿佛一叶翻腾在欲海里的小舟，随着他的动作汲取着快感，接着无尽无休的沉沦其中。

浑身酥麻快要高潮的时候，你感觉到部长也快要到了。可他比你更有余裕，甚至还一边撞击你的敏感点一边逗弄你： “要我射给你吗？”  
“给我…求你了…部长”  
“那你还记得该跟我说什么吗。”

羞耻的临界加上身体的临界，你快要招架不住。但你更清楚，不好好说清楚部长是不会放过你的。

「部長様...私のお尻にいっぱい出してください…」*  
于是，你用颤抖的声音回答他。  
end

*这句的意思大概翻译是“部长大人请尽管射到我的屁股里”，不记得在哪部岛国动作片里看到的了，很喜欢就拿来用辽⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛


End file.
